ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Moby Jones
I am what I always is. Moby Jones is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in every SSX game expect On Tour . Moby, is also one of the five originals. SSX A BX rider used to taking risks and breaking bones... Moby's Personal Info *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5’10” *'Weight:' 180 lbs *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' A– *'Style:' BX *'Edging:' 13/22 *'Speed:' 12/24 *'Stability:' 12/24 *'Tricks:' 9/29 'SSX Tricky' Bio Moby is fearless and attacks the SSX courses like a buzz saw. With his piercings, scars, and tattoos, Moby takes risks that others wouldn't. He's young and a bit undisciplined in his approach to racing. Moby craves the respect of his fellow competitors on the circuit. DNA *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 190 lbs. *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style': BX *'Alternate Sport:' BMX *'Motto:' "I ain't yer mate, mate!" *'Dream Date': Kerri Edgworth *'Friend:' Zoe *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' Trainspotting *'Favorite Reading:' Soccer in the Dock *'Favorite Music:' Swinging Utters, Bob Marley *'Favorite Course:' Mesablanca *'Favorite Trick:' Superman Barspin *'Other Hobbies:' Watching football, modeling, working out, drums *'Greatest Strength:' Patience, no fear *'Greatest Weakness:' ? 'Rivalry System' Rank Video 300px| Outfits SSX 3 Bio Raised in the rough and tough streets of Brixton, England, Moby used a BMX bike to get him on the path to international recognition of his extreme athlete prowess. He became recognized as fearless and aggressive, and no one went bigger or better. This time around Moby has raised his confidence level and balanced it with a newfound chill. The opportunity to be challenged in every event, every ride, has left him with a mindset that is cool, calculating, and strategic. He knows there are young riders lined up to knock him off his perch and calmly rejects there ambition. He is often described as a machine, able to win and ride with an almost superhuman proficiency. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' British *'Vertical:' 5'10" *'Mass:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Mr. Jones Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Footy *'Thing to Hate:' Small talk *'Place to Ride:' Chamonix, France *'Riding Partner:' Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim:' Mac Fraser *'Other Sport:' BMX *'Trick: '''Frontside inverts on anything *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot: Short Squaw, Red Mountain, BC *'Food: '''Roti *'Accessory: Downhill armor *'Career Highlight: '''A gold in all disciplines in one weekend. ''Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Freedom in boxers, mate. *'Things You Have Broken:' Left shoulder, jaw, most of me toes, an' all of me fingers. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' A spy. *'The Word:' "I am what I always is." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Moby sent out: Peak 1 *Do me a favor put Mac in his place before going to Peak 2. *Mac's a mouthy punk thinking he's top dog. Shut it for him! *Griff thinks he's some sort of Peak Boss - take him down. Peak 2 *Let me know when you're gonna take on Nate for Peak 2, I wanna watch! *Peak 2 and Nate? You're not gonna let that last are you? Peak 3 *Psymon as a Peak Boss? Ha! What are you waiting for? *No question, Psymon as Peak Boss is a nasty thing! Get in there. Quotes from DJ Atomika *"Our competitor spotlight targets the skillful and talented Moby Jones. To the fans he's a favorite, to his fellow competitors a supportive ally or the strong enemy. His look of deadlock funk always makes this guy good to watch." SSX Blur Bio Moby's extreme side was born out of his youth riding his bike EVERYWHERE in Brixton, England. There are only a few tricks he hasn't tried, and a few hidden slopes he hasn't found, and he plans to fix those problems this year! DNA *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Footy *'Dislikes: '''Small talk *'Trait:' Assured *'Partner:' Zoe *'Rival:' Psymon *'Motivation:' Try to beat his personal gold-winning records. ''Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Moby's favorite thing to do when he's not riding? Catching a little footy on the tele. He loves to get rowdy rootin' on his favorite team the Spurs. * Moby earn his reputation for being fearless by riding a BMX bike off of rooftops. He returns to the SSX with a new level of confidence and a taste for big air. * Moby brings the mean streets of Brixton, England to this winter wonderland. He's rough, he's tough, some people say he's superhuman. * People might not know that Moby has a culinary side. He grew up in and around the Brixton Market and often cooks up quite a spread for his mates. SSX (2012) Bio Moby Jones was born in Brixton, England in 1982 to Trinidadian immigrant parents. Growing up on the rough streets of Brixton meant growing up fast but Moby managed to find a way around that rule; at age ten he had a skateboard thrust into his hands. Moby took to the sport like a duck to water. He began entering into local skate competitions and found himself winning more often than not. After a short while he was picked up by a local skate shop and given his first taste of what sponsorship could offer. After that more lucrative deals started to flow in; he was making a name for himself and it was paying off in dividends. DNA Nationality: '''British/Trinidadian '''AKA: none Home Mountain: Chamonix Backstory Comic Videos SSX Moby: Comic Trailer SSX Moby Jones Comic Book Trailer Relationships Zoe Payne Moby and Zoe have been linked several times of having a romantic relationship throughout the game's past. In SSX Tricky, hints are dropped through rider interviews and pre-race events. Zoe mentions Moby more then two times throughout her interview. She talks about how on the surface, he looks like a serious guy, but says he's actually a really nice guy too. She also comments on how cool his accent is, and on his BMX skills. Moby talks about Zoe in his interview as well. During pre-race events, both characters approach each other and seem to be comfortable with each others company. Zoe openly flatters him, teasing him by saying he's hot. Moby only grins and plays along. The second time around, Zoe seems much more open then before, attempting to speak in a British accent as she compliments his pants. Moby grins yet again and complaints her as well. Moby also talks to Zoe during pre- race events, and encourages hers the same way she does to him. In SSX 3, hints are dropped throughout character interaction, and quotes from Dj Atomika. While playing as Zoe, you can knockdown Moby during a race as much as possible, and he won't ever hit back. While playing as Moby, during one of his character spotlight quotes, Atomika asked the question of Zoe and Moby current relationship, and wonders where it stands. He says they have many things in common, and mentions that Moby is the only male competitor in the tour that is not intimidated by Zoe. In SSX on Tour, it was officially confirmed (or highly implied) that Zoe and Moby had and current have, a romantic relationship. Although Moby never made an appearance in the game, he is mentioned on Zoe's "after the tour ". According to after the tour, she currently lives above Rob and Bob's workshop, with Moby. Mac Fraser Moby and Mac have had an unspoken rivalry up until SSX3. In SSX Tricky, Mac has Moby listed as his foe in his bio - however Moby does not have Mac listed as a foe. This does not mean Moby liked Mac in SSX Tricky. Before a race, Mac towards the end of the circuit mode, Mac confronts Moby in the last track before finishing the game, saying the finals have come, and that he was going to be the only winner. Moby, not intimated by this, tells him to save his breathe. Mac and Moby both mention each other during their interviews. Mac comments on how he has no idea why Moby doesn't like him, while Moby hints he finds Mac annoying and immature. It was not until SSX3 where fans find out why Moby didn't like Mac before. Although in this game Moby has Mac listed as a victim, Mac has JP listed as his in his bio. While playing playing as Mac, Dj Atomika will mention that rumor has it Mac has no roommate this tour. Current to Atomika, Moby has been Mac's past circuit roommate up until the SSX3 tour, while Moby flied a complain on Mac, saying he is slop. This of course, explains why Moby didn't like Mac in past games. Psymon Stark Due to the possibly of Psymon having romantic feelings for Zoe, it was once widely believed by fans that Moby, Zoe, and Psymon were in a love triangle. There a various things supporting his such as character interaction, rider bios, and other character relationships. Through character interaction, you could spot Psymon dispersive level towards Moby in SSX 3, were the rumors of Moby and Zoe began to fly. In SSX Blur, Moby and Psymon both have each other listed as their enemies. However, Psymon does not have Zoe listed as a friend. It is imply Psymon got over Zoe through Allegra, who he had a fling with in SSX on Tour. Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, Moby came in forth place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Psymon, Zoe, and Elise. Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Metrognome (Moby's Theme)by Saki Kaskas (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Leave Home by Chemical Brothers (Theme) *Rockstar (Jason Nevins Remix) by N.E.R.D. (Requested Voice Actors *Nick Malaperiman - SSX - SSX Tricky (2000-2001) *Rodney Charles - SSX 3 (2003) Trivia *Moby is one of two black characters in the series (the other being Seeiah), and is the only black character in the other SSX games, making him a token character. *Moby is from Brixton, England. *Other than BMX biking, Moby's other sport is Footy (Soccer) and he is a Tottenham Hotspur fan. *It's widely believed that he, Zoe and Psymon are in some kind of love triangle. *It's unknown why Moby was excluded in On Tour (however he was mentioned in Zoe's after the tour bit). Fan's suspect injury was a factor, or had been in jail for climbing up a building (mentioned in his backstory comic for the upcoming SSX game.). *The only game where Moby doesn't have his dreadlocks is SSX Blur. *Moby's lottery purchase would be a Private BMX track. *Moby's has a pet pug called Penelope. *In Moby's pocket's?-EA Big Key chain. *Person Moby admires most is Bob Marley. *Superhero power- Unbreakable bones. *Moby's voice actor (Nick Malaperiman), was at the time, EA's product manager. *Moby shared a small rivalry with Allegra. Category:Characters